Loveless  Final e recomeço
by Julyana-Chan
Summary: A sensação de estar sendo vigiado chegou ao ápice naquele dia.Era como se alguma coisa estivesse para acontecer... Desde o dia em que teve aquele sonho isso vinha se tornando cada vez mais forte...


A cada passo aquela sensação aumentava. A impressão de estar sendo seguido e vigiado crescia a cada dia desde que aquele sonho o acometera. O sonho no qual Soubi matava a todos que ele havia aprendido a gostar e terminava por tentar matá-lo também, por estar sob ordens de Seimei, seu próprio irmão. De uma forma estranha Ritsuka havia acordado com a sensação de que, de uma forma ou de outra, as coisas seriam resolvidas hoje. Nem ele mesmo fazia idéia de porque essa certeza o inundava, no entanto era infundado tentar negá-la.

Um estranho arrepio correu por seu corpo quando viu que Soubi o esperava na porta da escola. Desde aquele sonho isso havia se tornado uma rotina para os dois. Quando Ritsuka saia da escola Soubi sempre estava a sua espera para levá-lo para casa ou qualquer outra coisa que o menino desejasse fazer e hoje não foi diferente. Contendo o sorriso que ameaçava dominar seu rosto quando o mesmo se voltou para mirar a face de Soubi, Ritsuka se adiantou e começou a andar em direção a praça perto da escola onde os dois costumavam fazer recordações.

Seu rosto perdeu a pouca cor que costumava ter quando, uma vez perto da praça, ele sentiu que alguém expandia seu sistema de batalha em direção a eles. O arfar emitido por Soubi o fez notar que o maior havia parado com o olhar descrente quando sentira a expansão do sistema de batalha. Seus passos se tornavam hesitantes e trôpegos conforme se esforçava para continuar avançando.

Voltando de súbito sua atenção para o parque Ritsuka sentiu um misto de medo e descrença crescer em seu interior quando viu para quem Soubi se encaminhava. Aquele rosto, que por tanto tempo fora seu abrigo e companhia, trazia agora uma estranha sensação de perda e medo ao jovem sacrifício. Parecia-lhe impossível que o homem encostado em uma das árvores que circundavam o parque fosse o único que ele considerava parte de sua família. Não deveria ser impossível que aquele jovem fosse seu irmão morto?

Parado a alguns passos de Soubi e Seimei, Ritsuka se concentrava em voltar a respirar devidamente e controlar a dor avassaladora que ameaçava dominar seu jovem coração. Sua sensação de perda tinha nome e motivação. Agora que Seimei voltara Soubi estaria livre de sua ordem? Ele não mais teria que cuidar e proteger Ritsuka, afinal, isso só havia sido a ordem de Seimei caso o mesmo viesse a morrer e, pelo visto, ele estava de volta.

Estranhamente o sonho que o atormentava há tanto tempo voltava sem razão a sua memória agora. A sensação de perseguição havia parado, como se o foco estivesse novamente sobre o que aconteceria ali e não no que Ritsuka estava fazendo. O medo que o ameaçava desde que vira o rosto de seu irmão começava a dominá-lo e a pergunta que fizera a Soubi naquele dia voltava com tudo a seu ser.

# Flashback

Logo após acordar do estranho sonho em que Soubi, aquele que jurara protegê-lo, havia matado todos de quem ele gostava e tentado matá-lo também Ritsuka não pode conter a pergunta que martelava em sua mente:

- Soubi, caso Seimei voltasse e ordenasse que você me matasse, o que você faria?

Soubi se mostrara surpreso e até apreensivo com aquela pergunta, mas terminou por responder:

- Eu provavelmente o mataria Ritsuka e morreria logo depois, pois não sei mais viver e não posso mais imaginar minha vida sem você ao meu lado.

# Fim do Flashback.

- Beloved?

Era a primeira vez em que ouvir seu verdadeiro mestre chamá-lo pelo nome verdadeiro fazia com que um arrepio de puro pavor perpassasse o corpo de Soubi. Ele temia a derradeira ordem que podia ler nos olhos de seu senhor e as suas implicações. Todo o seu ser se revoltava ante a ordem que ele sentia que viria, mas não via forma de agir senão a qual fora arduamente treinado para manter.

- Sim, meu mestre?

O olhar assassino de Seimei e o tom subserviente de Soubi trouxeram um terrível sentimento ao peito de Ritsuka, sentimento esse que ameaçava comprimir totalmente seu coração ao ver que o dia pelo qual tanto esperara e o qual tanto temera finalmente havia chego, e mais cedo do que ele imaginava ou desejava. Quando afinal havia reunido coragem suficiente para confrontar e entender os sentimentos que Soubi gerava em seu ser iria morrer pelas mãos daquele que havia aceitado amar de todo o coração.

- É uma ordem Beloved: mate Loveless.

O tom usado por Seimei trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Soubi. Era o tom frio e distante que por tanto tempo ele encarara como a forma de seu sacrifício terminar as batalhas sem sofrimentos ou delongas. O tom que por tanto tempo ele vira como uma forma de preservá-los e que agora, finalmente, ele podia entender com clareza. Não era misericórdia dos outros pela superioridade deles, era a necessidade de morte e dor que via nos olhos negros de Seimei.

Mas nada disso importava mais para ele agora. A única coisa que tinha real importância era que Seimei, seu legitimo sacrifício, havia ordenado que ele matasse Ritsuka, que fora seu fiel e bondoso mestre por todo esse tempo e que era também a pessoa que ele amava. Mesmo preso a necessidade de obedecer aquele com quem partilhava o nome Soubi se viu parado, incapaz de cumprir suas ordens tanto quanto era de descumpri-las.

O olhar torturado de Soubi atingiu a Ritsuka como uma faca em seu peito. Nem saber que seu irmão havia ordenado sua morte doía tanto quanto ver aquele a quem amava acima de tudo tão ferido assim. Ele podia entender o conflito de Soubi e sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele não ia mais poder conter o impulso que o levava a obedecer seu mestre.

Com o coração comprimido por não haver nem ao menos chego a se declarar Ritsuka se aproximou mais de Soubi e, conforme encurtava a distância entre os dois, permitia surgir em seu rosto um doce sorriso. Não um sorriso que expressasse despedida ou mesmo dor pelo que ele sabia que iria acontecer e sim um sorriso que tentava passar aquele homem que tanto havia feito por si todo o amor e respeito por ele que enchiam seu jovem coração.

As lágrimas já banhavam o rosto de Soubi quando Ritsuka pediu que ele se abaixasse um pouco. Com extremo cuidado o mais novo secou as lágrimas do rosto de seu amado e, com o sorriso amoroso ainda reinando em seu próprio rosto, aproximou os lábios dos dois enquanto sussurrava carinhosamente:

- Eu não me importo por morrer, Soubi. Não mais. Não agora que eu sei o que é amar e ser amado de volta. A única morte que eu poderia desejar ou imaginar para mim seria assim, pelas suas mãos, pelas mãos do homem que eu amo.

E Ritsuka, em um impulso, colou seus lábios com os do maior, tentando, por meio desse inocente beijo, expressar todo o amor e carinho que inundavam seu jovem e puro coração. Movido por um instinto até então desconhecido Ritsuka passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Soubi enquanto sentia o maior abraçá-lo pela cintura e aumentar a pressão dos corpos de encontro um ao outro.

Ao se afastarem, com um suspiro contido de prazer, o menor encarou os misteriosos olhos de Soubi e desejou ter mais tempo para desvendar todas as nuances que compunham aquele ser que o havia conquistado tão completamente. Mantendo o olhar do mais velho preso ao seu Ritsuka repetiu a frase que não teria tempo o suficiente para dizer o quanto queria:

- Eu te amo, Soubi.

Sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a banhar seu rosto Soubi respondeu ao pequeno com a única verdade que reinava absoluta em seu ser:

- Eu também te amo, Ritsuka, mais do que é possível expressar.

Enquanto mirava aquele jovem e inocente ser que havia entregue em suas mãos mais do que sua própria vida, Soubi se viu relembrando tudo pelo que já havia passado com Seimei e com Ritsuka e as palavras de Kio voltaram a sua mente:

"_- Sinto muito Soubi, mas eu estou feliz pela morte de Seimei. Você não era mais humano ao lado daquele garoto. Não era mais do que um cachorro."_

"_- Eu gosto desse menino, esse Ritsuka. Ele te trouxe de volta dos mortos, meu amigo, e isso nenhum nome ou força pode ultrapassar..."_

Contendo a dor que parecia rasgar seu pescoço ao voltar-se para Seimei o combatente disse o que era proibido a qualquer um em sua posição:

- Eu me recuso.

Ainda pode ver a descrença nos olhos de Seimei e de Ritsuka antes da dor se tornar intensa demais e levá-lo a barreira da semi-consciência. Todo o seu ser se retesava tentando conter a avalanche de tremores provindos de seu sistema nervoso. Uma corrente elétrica perpassava por seu corpo enquanto seu pescoço parecia-lhe estar sendo cortado e recosturado diversas vezes.

Ritsuka não mais sabia o que fazer ao ver Soubi e seu irmão caídos no chão. Soubi demonstrava óbvios sinais de dor, mesmo que lutasse para conter os gritos e gemidos que tentavam escapar por sua garganta enquanto Seimei simplesmente olhava horrorizado enquanto seu nome verdadeiro desaparecia pouco a pouco de seu pescoço.

Para Ritsuka toda aquela situação se tornava mais cada vez mais irreal à medida que via o nome cravado no pescoço de Soubi ir pouco a pouco se apagando. Sua incredulidade aumentava conforme um novo nome ia se formando no peito do mais velho, logo acima de seu coração. Um formigamento estranho percorreu seu corpo e concentrou-se no mesmo lugar e, com surpresa, pode ver que finalmente seu verdadeiro nome se manifestava em seu corpo.

Conforme o estranho formigamento abandonava seu corpo Ritsuka pode ver que Soubi abria os olhos, ainda hesitante. Mesmo o menor, que desconhecia muita coisa desse mundo de batalhas, sacrifícios e combatentes para o qual fora transportado, sabia que um servo nunca poderia desobedecer a seu mestre. Era assim com Soubi quando o mesmo se reportava a ele, ainda que não tivessem o mesmo nome, então qual não seria a força dessa obrigação para com aquele que compartilhasse o nome consigo?

Com seu corpo ainda reverberando devido à dor Soubi abriu os olhos para ver frente a si Ritsuka que olhava, abismado, o nome que se encontrava cravado no peito de ambos. Sua própria surpresa mal pode ser contida ao ver que agora tinha cravado em seu peito _Loveless_ e que nada mais havia em seu pescoço.

- Soubi... Como isso é possível?

A voz doce e hesitante de Ritsuka foi como um bálsamo para seus próprios pensamentos. Nunca poderia imaginar que algo assim pudesse acontecer de fato. Lembrava de certa vez ter lido sobre isso, mas tudo afirmava ser impossível. Será que ele havia mudado tanto assim? Não mais havia dúvidas quanto à verdadeira resposta a essa pergunta quando encarou aqueles jovens e confusos olhos que buscavam nele uma explicação. Sim, ele havia mudado. Totalmente.

- Certa vez eu li que se você muda, de verdade, e se o seu coração muda, então, talvez, o seu verdadeiro nome também possa mudar. Essa é a única explicação que eu posso ver.

Um gemido foi ouvido relembrando-os que não estavam sozinhos naquele parque. Seimei sentava-se ainda segurando seu pescoço. De uma forma estranha era como se o irmão de Ritsuka fosse ficando cada vez mais transparente. Sua forma ia pouco a pouco se perdendo enquanto ele murmurava palavras desconexas:

- Isso não... Pode ser... Eles disseram... Minha vingança... Destruir tudo... Todos...

E, como se nunca estivesse estado ali realmente, à sombra de quem foiAyoagi Seimei desapareceu deixando para trás o olhar resignado e compreensivo de Ritsuka e Soubi.

Ante o olhar interrogativo do menor, Soubi, com um suspiro, se pôs a colocar em palavras o que os dois já sabiam em seus corações:

- Seimei morreu naquele dia, queimado e deixado na sua antiga escola Ritsuka. Nada pode trazer os mortos de volta de seus túmulos, mas muitos ainda tentam fazer com que os espíritos que não encontraram a paz a encontrem ao resolverem seus últimos assuntos, sejam eles bons ou não.

Seria uma coisa difícil de digerir, mas eles teriam tempo para tal. Enquanto encarava Soubi, Ritsuka não pode deixar de ver o carinho e a preocupação que estavam presentes desde muito antes de dividirem o mesmo nome. O que aconteceria agora? Quais as implicações dessa mudança na vida de ambos? Uma coisa não poderia mais ser negada: eles se amavam e nem a, dita, mais forte das ligações fora páreo para o sentimento que os unia.

Agora se estendia o resto de suas vidas a frente e todo um mundo de possibilidades a serem escolhidas. E, ao ver o compartilhamento de seus sentimentos refletidos nos olhos do mais velho, Ritsuka só pode deixar-se levar pelos braços do amado e sentiu, pela primeira vez na vida, que aquilo era o mais certo a se fazer.


End file.
